


The Biggest Tease...

by BeccastielDW, Tennyo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockles, Conventions, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraint, Rimming, Teasing, Vegascon 2014, Whipped Cream, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long convention weekend, Misha decides to unwind with Jensen at the hotel.<br/>He might be giving a little payback for the pie to the face, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Tease...

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimer, we don't own these guys, even though we wish we could rent! ;-P

Jensen is lying spread-eagle on the hotel bed, naked except for the black scarf acting as a blindfold. Soft restraints wrap his wrists, keeping his arms apart. He can’t help but pull on them every time Misha touches him gently all over, but never… quite… touching… where he needs it. He can tell his cock is rock-hard, and the loss of sight has amplified the feel of Misha’s fingertips brushing lightly against what would normally be non-erogenous zones. Except it’s Misha. And everywhere he touches is erogenous to Jensen.

Misha twists his lips in a wry smile, listening to his lover’s gasps, moans and curses. He explores Jensen’s body with the lightest brush of his fingers. Watches him writhe and twist and pull on the restraints. He licks his lips, loving how he can elicit these reactions from Jensen. His eyes hungrily scan his body, tracing the features as he goes. He skims his fingers along the taut muscles of an arm, comparing the lighter skin tone compared to his own. Pinches pink nipples, leaving them erect and aching for more. Tickles along the ridged abdomen, feeling the shuddering and bunching as he causes simultaneous amusement and arousal.

He swerves widely around the pelvic area, along the outside of a hip, gliding his fingers down the muscular thigh and over a knee. When he reaches the calf, there’s a knock at the door, with a muffled call of “Room service!” Jensen’s head flops back, and Misha rolls off the bed. He answers the door in nothing but his jeans, golden skin glowing in the dim light, dark nipples perky on his firm chest. He opens the door to reveal a petite woman with dark skin, wearing the standard uniform of hospitality staff. He grins widely, taking a can of whipped cream from the stunned woman. Winking, he slips a bill into the woman’s hand before closing the door quietly.

He pauses a moment, rolling his head to relieve the tension in his neck. It has been a long convention weekend and he’s happy to have this moment alone before they have to go back to Vancouver. Castiel’s absence from over half of the episodes this season has meant they’ve had very little time together. But he can’t help but tease Jensen who is always so hungry for his touch. He looks at the can of whipped cream and gives it a shake, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Misha, what the hell, are they gone yet?"

He chuckles quietly.

"I'm losing my hard on!" Jensen whines pitifully.

Misha creeps silently up to the bed and sees Jensen’s cock at half-mast. Carefully, so he doesn’t brush against the bed, he leans forward and dispenses some whipped cream on his belly. When Jensen feels the cold contact, he jerks and swears. Misha gives a low chuckle and licks the cream slowly off his stomach, his tongue hot in comparison. This causes Jensen’s cock to twitch and recover from its drooping state back to full attention. He flexes his hips trying to get his cock closer to Misha's mouth.

"Dammit, Mish," he practically sobs.

Misha continues to tease Jensen, spraying little mounds of cream on different parts of his body and slowly licking them off with his warm, wet tongue. When the can is almost empty, Jensen's cock is achingly hard. Misha applies some cream to his left nipple and then licks it clean, making Jensen squirm and bite his full lips. He tells Jensen to open his mouth, and he squirts some of the cream in, chasing it with his tongue. Misha reclines on the bed next to Jensen, pressing his body to his lover’s side.

When Jensen is panting and straining for a deeper kiss and more contact, twisting his hips, his cock comes in contact with Misha's soft stomach. This of course makes Jensen swear some more, against Misha’s hot mouth, begging for contact.

Misha feels the strain himself, wanting more; so he pulls away, shaking the can once more, then sprays the last of the cream along Jensen's cock. He hisses at the coldness and bucks his hips, grunting. Misha takes his time lapping it up with only his tongue, not touching his cock with anything else except sweeps of his tongue, mostly just the tip. He chases small dribbles down along Jensen's balls.

"Fuck, Misha, you're killing me here." Jensen’s panting heavily. He tries moving his hips but Misha presses them down firmly to pin him to the bed.

''I know… all part of my plan. But I'll resurrect you, trust me.”

Jensen growls, but tries to still his motions. Misha backs away from the bed quietly, just watching his lover breathe hard, his cock twitching and dripping precome. When Jensen starts to growl again, Misha pulls his knees apart and settles between them, pressing a thumb to Jensen's hole, slowly massaging against it in lazy circles. He grinds a little against the sheets, needing the friction himself, feeling his own restraint slip. The constraint of his cock in his jeans is getting uncomfortable, so he uses his free hand to pop the button and unzip, wriggling out of them and kicking the denim to the floor.

Jensen is overwhelmed, his sense of touch sensitized, and he hyper-focuses on the sensation. When Jensen begins to whimper, Misha flicks his tongue along his perineum, spreading his cheeks wide, and laves a wide streak right up his crack with his tongue. Jensen helplessly grips the sheets, all he can reach, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. He gulps for air and begins begging Misha pitifully.

"Gonna take care of you, my love," whispers Misha, biting the inside of his thigh and then lapping languidly against Jensen's hole up to the base of his balls. Then, poking his tongue to a point, he circles the puckered entrance firmly. Jensen's knuckles are as white as his cock is red, straining.

"Goddammit, Misha, either get somewhere or just stop, seriously.”

With another evil chuckle, Misha says, "You sure you want me to stop?"

Jensen growls and swears. With another nip at the junction of a thigh, Misha raises up and tells Jensen to open his mouth again. He places two fingers against his hot tongue, and Jensen sucks them slick, licking and moaning.

As Jensen groans around the fingers, back arched, Misha imagines the man’s eyes rolling back under the blindfold. He removes his now-slick fingers from that hot mouth and slides them between Jensen's ass cheeks, slicking up his entrance. He slips the tip of his middle finger just inside the circle of muscle, stretching gently. Jensen groans and arches, trying to force the finger deeper.

''Mish... please..." he moans.

Misha simply twists it around, teasing relentlessly. Before the other man has a chance to complain more, he pushes it in up to the second knuckle, causing him to shudder and clench around the digit. Misha curls this finger, gently brushing that bundle of nerves that makes his lover jump and writhe and cry out. While a stream of obscenities flows from Jensen's mouth, Misha works in the second finger and begins scissoring him open in earnest.

''What do you want Jensen?" whispers Misha in his ear, biting it teasingly, "What do you want me to do? Tell me, tell me all the things you want me to do to you."

Watching Jensen try to grind down on his fingers has Misha rock hard and he presses against his hip for friction, feeling the wet trail of precome on the other man’s skin.

"Guh, I... I want you to slam your fucking cock inside of me, dammit.”

"Say please," teases Misha before sucking a hickey onto Jensen's throat.

"Haaaahh, please... please Misha, fuck me! I want you to fill me up and come inside, just pleeeeeeaseuhhhhhnggg...”

Misha slides his fingers out, licks a wet stripe against his palm and and gives his own cock a couple of strokes to spread the slickness.

"Yeah... you're a good boy, I'll give you what you want babe."

He rubs the head of his cock against Jensen’s hole, using his own precome to slick it up. Jensen's hips buck off the bed at the touch, eager for Misha to finally get down to business.

"Shh, relax, it’ll feel better." Misha places a palm on Jensen’s stomach.

With a frustrated growl, Jensen complies, relaxing his thighs open. Slowly, carefully, Misha presses the head of his aching cock just inside, up to the ridge of his head. Jensen suppresses a moan, biting his lower lip, almost drawing blood. Whimpering, he tries to not buck his hips, letting Misha control the push.

"That's my big boy, so good," Misha whispers, slowly inching deeper inside.

Halfway in, he slowly withdraws until just the head is still inside. Raising one of Jensen's legs to rest the knee over his shoulder, he begins shallow thrusts, working himself back inside in stages. Jensen's reduced to a panting mess, taking whatever Misha gives him. With a twist of his hips, Misha’s cock brushes his lover’s prostate and Jensen strains against his restraints.

"Misha, need you, need more... puh... please…”

With a smooth push, Misha slides all the way in. Jensen can't help but clench around the fullness, and now it's Misha's turn to brace himself, overwhelmed by the sensation and tightness. When the pulsing of Jensen's ass subsides, Misha lowers himself flush against him, feeling his hot, hard cock rub against his belly.

"Think you deserve it big boy?" he rasps, trying to keep his cool.

“Yuhhuussss” Jensen moans, almost incapable of speech.

Misha begins a steady rhythm, rolling his hips and pumping in as relaxed a pace as he can manage.

''You want me to fuck you hard? You want me to make you forget everything but me?" He sucks Jensen's tongue into his mouth and fucks it in and out of his lips to the rhythm of his hips.

Jensen pants, “hnnng, yah, yes, yes”, breathily.

Misha pulls back and rams himself deeply inside, causing Jensen to arch his back, quaking with the sensation. Misha picks out a new rhythm, slowly pulling out and slamming back flush into him. With each thrust, he gets a sound from Jensen. Whining, exclamations, wordless noises as he picks up the pace. He loves how Jensen is shameless in sex, he can't hide anything from him, he trusts him completely.

He can feel the tightening in his lower back and knows he's getting close, so he grasps Jensen's cock and pumps him with the same relentless rhythm. A steady stream of "Mishaaa, Mishaaa" is falling from Jensen's lips, and as his cock hardens, balls drawing up, he catches his lover’s mouth and swallows his moans as he feels Jensen clench around him, feels him come hot into his hand.

Barely a second behind, he feels his own orgasm erupt, and they trade moans into each other’s mouths. He loves sharing their breaths this way, so much sweeter with the ecstasy of release. As his own twitches subside and his cock softens, he curls up against his lover's body.

"I love you so much, Jensen,” he sighs contentedly.

"Love you too, Misha,” Jensen breathes against his hair.

Misha stretches up and kisses Jensen's lips gently.

Jensen purses his lips and tilts his head as if he's looking down at him. "Now will you please untie me?”

"Why would I do that?'' asks Misha teasingly, “I can have you however and whenever I want this way."

“So I can put my arms around you and cuddle with you... please?"

Misha considers this for a moment, and relents, wanting to feel Jensen's hands caress and soothe his sweat-dampened skin. After he releases Jensen's wrists from the restraints and lifts the blindfold from his eyes, they tangle up together in the sheets, arms and legs wound around each other, fingers brushing through hair, down backs, along thighs lovingly. They fall asleep, content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this stuff writes itself when we work together!  
> We wrote this before Vegascon, and decided to wait after the weekend to see if we wanted to add any tidbits. We didn't, and we think it stands on its own without references.


End file.
